requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
__NOEDITSECTION__ All information presented on this page is easily available In Character, and can be presumed known. City= __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Ascendence/Eminence'' Currently, the Daeva are Ascendent, and the Invictus 'are Eminent. Members of these groups receive +1 effective City Status (see effective City Status in bold), and are held to the standards of that group. See Politics for more about City Status and its effects. NPC status does not count toward determining ascendency and eminency. 'Admired (City Status 5) *''Vacant'' 'Respected (City Status 4)' A fourth Status 4 position will open when the City reaches 20 active Kindred, a fifth when it reaches 30 active Kindred. Isaiah concerned.jpg|'Isaiah Cartwright' (NPC, Invictus Ventrue, Council Chairman, Status 5)|link=Isaiah Cartwright Eric Driscoll.jpg|'Eric Driscoll' (NPC, Carthian Nosferatu, Priscus)|link=Eric Driscoll Jodie Foster.jpg|'Mother Sarah Mathis' (NPC, Sanctified Mekhet, Primogen, Seneschal and Keeper of Elysium)|link=Sarah Mathis 'Valued (City Status 3)' Two Status 3 positions are currently open. Two more will open when the City reaches 20 active Kindred, and another two when it reaches 30 active Kindred. Wes_Studi.jpg|'Sir James Aaron' (NPC, Invictus Daeva, Primogen, Status 5)|link=James Aaron Ryan_Hurst.jpg|'Mister Flash' (NPC, Sanctified Gangrel, Priscus and Hound)|link=Mister Flash Oona.jpg|'Raine Davis' (NPC, Carthian Gangrel, Primogen)|link=Raine Davis Aikiko.jpg|'Yamanaka Aikiko' (NPC, Acolyte Mekhet, Sheriff, Mekhet Representative)|link=Yamanaka Aikiko 'Recognized (City Status 2)' Castle.jpg|'Victor Castle' (PC, Invictus Daeva, Priscus, Status 4)|link=Firouz Caterina_Murino.jpg|'Katya Grey' (NPC, Invictus Daeva, Herald, Status 4)|link=Katya Grey Tara_Lynn.jpg|'Seda Bathory' (NPC, Acolyte Daeva, Primogen, Status 3)|link=Seda Bathory Olivia_Wilde.jpg|'Lucinde de Bethuné' (NPC, Ordo Dracul/ Invictus Ventrue, Priscus, Status 3)|link=Lucinde de Bethune Kadajbyattycaem2.jpg|'Casper Matius' (PC, Acolyte Nosferatu)|link=Casper Matius Aoife01.jpg|'Aoife Rinne' (PC, Acolyte Gangrel, Deputy)|link=Aoife Rinne Dakota_Rose.jpg|'Emilie Burrs ("Porcelain")' (NPC, Ordo Dracul Nosferatu, Primo- gen)|link=Porcelain Crystal_Demure.jpeg|'Duality' (NPC, Acolyte Nosferatu, Priscus Harpy)|link=Duality Zain_wet.jpg|'Zain Rasul' (NPC, Ordo Dracul Gangrel, Praxis Harpy)|link=Zain Rasul 'Acknowledged (City Status 1)' Krone4.jpg|'Thomas Eupraxus' (PC, Invictus Daeva Status 3)|link=Thomas Eupraxus Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|'Sam Richardson' (PC, Invictus Daeva, Status 3)|link=Sam Richardson Aweiss.png|'Amy Veeres' (PC, Invictus Daeva, Status 3)|link=Amy Veeres Izzyring1.jpg|'Isrieal Romanov' (PC, Invictus Nosferatu, Status 2)|link=Romanov Richard.png|'Richard Borden' (PC, Invictus Nosferatu, Status 2)|link=Richard Borden Felice-herrig_480_poster.jpg|'Vireo Victoria' (PC, Minion, Ordo Dracul Daeva, Status 2)|link=Vireo Alana.jpg|'Alana Loren' (PC, Minion, Acolyte Daeva, Status 2)|link=Alana Loren Haet.jpg|'Haet Svirac' (PC, Carthian/ Acolyte Nosferatu)|link=Haet Matthias-Streitwieser-a.jpg|'Athanasius Michaelides' (PC, Ordo Dracul Ventrue)|link=Athanasius 300.Weaton.Will.082409.jpg|'James Adams' (PC, Carthian Mekhet)|link=James Adams No-picture.jpg|'Lemmy Hazard' (PC, Sanctified Gangrel)|link=Lemmy Hazard No-picture.jpg|'Alexandra Sharpe' (PC, Ordo Dracul Ventrue)|link=Alexandra Sharpe The_Shadow.jpg|'The Shadow' (NPC, Unaligned Mekhet, Priscus)|link=The Shadow Mickey_Rooney.jpg|'Ulysses Gaines' (NPC, Carthian Ventrue)|link=Ulysses Gaines 'Unacknowledged (City Status 0)' No-picture.jpg|'Alexander Grey' (PC, Invictus Daeva) No-picture.jpg|'Y.T. Stephenson' (PC, Minion, Ordo Dracul Gangrel) 'Ghouls of importance' Logan hat-tip.jpg|'Logan Stanton' Mother Mathis (NPC, Doorman/ Hostess at Elysium)|link=Logan Ariel lovely.jpg|'Ariel Richards' Mother Mathis (NPC, Doorman/ Hostess at Elysium)|link=Ariel 14.jpg|'Zoe Killigrew' Victor Castle (PC)|link=Killigrew VjwuBN.jpg|'Sparrow' Aoife Rinne (PC)|link=Sparrow Image.jpg|'Eden Winter' Aoife Rinne (PC, Minion)|link=Eden Sashana.jpg|'Sashana Dorinall' Amy Veeres (PC, Minion)|link=Sashana Dorinall Jujubeans.jpg|'Justine Le Fleur' Athan Michaels (PC, Minion)|link=Justine Le Fleur Luke_Evans.jpg|'Timothy Karr' Athan Michaels (PC, Minion)|link=Timothy Karr Daisy 04.jpg|'Anika St. Claire' Alexander Grey (PC)|link=Anika Jericho1.png|'Jericho Pierce' Silence (PC, Minion)|link=Jericho Pierce |-|Carthians= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Valued (Carthian Status 3)' Oona.jpg|'Raine Davis' (NPC, Gangrel, Primogen)|link=Raine Davis 'Recognized (Carthian Status 2)' Eric Driscoll.jpg|'Eric Driscoll' (NPC, Nosferatu)|link=Eric Driscoll 'Acknowledged (Carthian Status 1)' Haet.jpg|'Haet Svirac' (PC, Nosferatu)|link=Haet 300.Weaton.Will.082409.jpg|'James Adams' (PC, Mekhet)|link=James Adams Mickey Rooney.jpg|'Ulysses Gaines' (NPC, Ventrue)|link=Ulysses Gaines Gaining Status • Regular attendance of Carthian gatherings; active participation in Carthian activities; helping a brother out when he's low; comporting oneself in a way as to make the Carthian Movement look good to outsiders. •• Respecting the individual rights and beliefs of other Carthians, even when they're as crazy as a box of hair; promoting loyalty within the Revolution; reliably offering to help out when other Carthians are in need without requiring prestation; helping other Carthians keep up with the modern world. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles that stand in the way of the covenant; serving the Movement significantly above and beyond the expected; setting up a Carthian Experiment to test one's beliefs. •••• Defining an overall goal for the covenant and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Movement; having personal experience of a failed experiment. ••••• Acting to position the Movement to achieve ascendancy, or to enact domain-wide change. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Carthian of equal standing; failing to respect the individual rights of other Carthians. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Carthian of equal or higher standing; displaying an inability to set differences aside to work on a collective problem. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming another Carthian; unintentionally betraying a secret of the Movement; refusing to admit to screwing up. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Carthian; unintentionally destroying a covenant member; dramatically failing to keep up with the times. • Deliberate betraying or destroying another Carthian; deliberately betraying a covenant secret; continually refusing to help out other Carthians or otherwise contribute to the Movement. |-|Circle=a |-|Invictus= __NOEDITSECTION__ To-do: add missing people, add Invictus functions (and titles?) 'Recognized (Invictus Status 2)' Castle.jpg|'Victor Castle' (PC, Daeva, Meister Secretary)|link=Firouz Richard.png|'Richard Borden' (PC, Nosferatu)|link=Richard Borden Wes_Studi.jpg|'Sir James Aaron' (NPC, Daeva, Primogen)|link=James Aaron Isaiah concerned.jpg|'Isaiah Cartwright' (NPC, Ventrue)|link=Isaiah Cartwright 'Acknowledged (Invictus Status 1)' Izzyring1.jpg|'Isrieal Romanov' (PC, Nosferatu)|link=Romanov Olivia_Wilde.jpg|'Lucinde de Bethuné' (NPC, Ventrue)|link=Lucinde de Bethune 'In training (Invictus Status 0)' Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|'Sam Richardson' (PC, Daeva)|link=Sam Richardson Caterina_Murino.jpg|'Katya Grey' (NPC, Daeva, Herald)|link=Katya Grey 'Gaining Status' • Regular attendance of Invictus gatherings; active participation in Invictus activities; assuming a needed function within the covenant. •• Recognizing Invictus leaders and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among the Unconquered; serving one's function reliably. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles that stand in the way of the covenant; serving the Invictus significantly above and beyond the expected. •••• Defining an overall goal for the covenant and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Establishment. ••••• Acting to position the Invictus to achieve ascendancy. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Invictus of equal standing. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Invictus of equal or higher standing. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming another Invictus; unintentionally betraying an Invictus secret. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Invictus; unintentionally destroying a covenant member. • Deliberate betraying or destroying another Invictus; deliberately betraying a covenant secret. |-|Lancea=a |-|Ordo=a |-|Daeva=a |-|Gangrel=a |-|Mekhet=a |-|Nosferatu=a |-|Ventrue=a Category:City Status Category:IC Information Category:Kindred